Curious hearts Valentines
by p-chan05plus02equals789
Summary: AUFEMTsuna. Tsunayoshi Sawada, 23 years old has no-good abilities, and has a manly NAME is forced to be engaged.Given 2 options: either find a boyfriend or learn to love her fiancé in 3 weeks. And the Engagement, February 14.?27,1827 -prologue- ;P
1. Chapter 1

P: P-chan again desu! Anyways this is my 3rd KHR fic and this one features FemTsuna again desu! :D

FemTsuna: ME again!

P: hai desu! and this one has 1827 on it!(P's a big fan of 1827 desu! X3) but then again... it depends..... it means it can change hehehehe after all its ???27!! (but who? :3) :D And this one is a typical love story (girl meets love of her life blah blah…)...but then again… it packs with tons of randomosity(kinda) hehehe :P

Nuts: gao!

P: Since I didn't do a Christmas or a New Year's fic or even updated…So I decided to write a Valentine's Fic desu! :D Hope everyone would enjoy this!

A/N:it contains: AU, office-setting, no mafia-ish involvement, occ-ness,little bit of violence, eyeballs, and engagement :D

I don't own KHR desu!

----

Prologue

---

Whenever I'm sad and about to cry... I would always go to the fountain near the building that I'm working with. Throwing coins and wishing… I would always spend almost 2 hours or more just staring at the fountain.

But… things suddenly change

When I first met him …

It was the best time I spend at the fountain…

----

That person was wearing a white mask and his clothes he wore were a black long sleeves polo shirt with matching white vest, gold-colored tie and white pants with a pair of white sneakers (very unusual) and a white fedora hat covering his black hair.

The time I met him was when he was feeding the birds, even crows were on the ground eating the breadcrumbs that he was giving. I couldn't help but stared at him until he looked up and saw me.

I bowed as a sign of respect and decided to leave when suddenly he stood up and signal me to come here. I wondered but decided to go towards the man and gave me a bag of breadcrumbs instructing me to feed the birds. Doing what he told me to, I started feeding the birds until a small yellow bird came towards to one of my shoulders, I smiled as I handed my hand and the bird started to eat the crumbs.

I noticed the man was staring at me as he sits closer to me, I wondered why... until he suddenly touch my cheeks. I startled a bit as his thumb when towards my eye and wipe the tear that was about to fall…

I was surprise at what he did…

But somehow it made me happy…

Happy... that even a stranger took notice of me…

even without words…his actions told me to…

"Stop crying…"

That day on I would always come to the fountain with a pack of breadcrumbs... hoping to see him again…

---

P: I just did the prologue first… Anyways hope everyone enjoy reading the prologue desu! This will be a short fic (since it's a valentine's fic) :D

Once again thank you for reading my other fics! :D


	2. Part One

P: P-chan desu! Sorry for the loooooong delay!!!!!! Part one desu! :P

---

I really don't why I got stuck in this weird situation but…

"WHY DO I HAVE TO ENDURE THIS STUPID SITUATION!!!!!!!!!!"

---

February 1

The brunette sighed as she lay on her small wooden table, "why do I have to endure this… can someone replace me now…" the tired brunette thought as she noticed tons of glares and felt the creepy aura of her fellow female co-workers.

"Look… why does Chief have to choose her to become his secretary!"

"We're all the Chief's secretaries and why does he always choose that lame looking girl!"

"We dress prettier than her! Why pick her!"

"Besides she's NO-GOOD Sawada! Even a cup of coffee she makes always sends the Chief to the bathroom!"

"WHY HER!!!"

"WHY PICK HER…"

"WHEN ALL OF US ARE HERE!!!!!"

"CAN YOU ALL FUCKING SHUT YOU BUNCH OF GOOD FOR NOTHING RETARDS! DON'T INSULT MILADY LIKE THAT! AND BEFORE YOU JUDGE OTHERS… LOOK YOURSELF IN THE MIRRORS! ALL YOU FUCKING GIRLS DO IS TO GOSSIP AND GOSSIP AND RETOUCHING YOUR UGLY MAKEUP!!!"

All the female workers shivered in fear as they saw one of their co-worker, "S-S-Sorry… Gokudera-san! We didn't mean it!" one of the co-workers said shivering in fear. But only made the silver haired co-co-worker glared at them.

"Maa, maa, Gokudera your blood pressure… we don't want you to get hospitalized again… remember you have Stage 2 hypertension… stop smoking already I smelled the cigarettes , and besides they already said sorry… just let it go ok…" another guy came as placing his hand on the silver head's shoulder and continued, " And if they did it again… there's always a position in the Janitorial Department…" he said a little bit scary but he was still smiling.

This made the female co-workers all tensed up and bowed down, "W-we-we're s-s-sorry Yamamoto-san! Gokudera-san!"

--

The brunette wondered what was going on when suddenly, "Hey Tsu-chan can you bring some tea… I've finished eating my banana split…"

"H-hai!" the brunette stood up hitting her leg on the table but quickly headed to the kitchen. "Here K-K-kaichou…. Dozo…"

"Ah, I want some marshmallow can you get for me?"

"Hai ! Here desu! I brought it with me just in case you want some. I bought three kinds of it plain, strawberry shape and banana shape desu! dozo!"

"That was fast…" her boss said as she quickly look on the ground.

"Anyways, can you bring the Shounen Jump that I brought earlier I want to read it right now."

"Hai! Here you go desu!"

"That was fast…"

"Ah-hi…. B-because it was beside your desk kaichou…"

"Oh, I didn't notice it because Tsu-chan was really cute at serving me!" the boss said playfully as he touched the brunette's chin making the brunette's big brown eyes blink adorably at her boss's stare.

"Ah… umm can you bring me some blanket. It suddenly turned cold…"

"Hai desu! Here's the blanket desu! The one I gave to you last Christmas and the marshmallow pillow I gave to you kaichou last last Christmas desu! Dozo" the girl said as gave the chief's white blanket and a marshmallow pillow.

The chief couldn't help but blushed at his secretary's service.

To him the brunette was the perfect secretary.

---

"That guy! How dare he treat Hime, that way! !"

"!"

"Maa, maa… Gokudera-kun, Tsuna is just doing her job and besides you're not the only who's jealous over Tsuna's service everyone does." Yamamoto smiled but deep inside he too was jealous.

"Wait how did you understand what I'm saying? You retard!"

"Just a hunch hahaha"

"You baseball nut!"

---

After work!----

Tsuna sighed as she took her coat and walk outside the building. Today wasn't that bad but still it wasn't the best day for her. She sighed again as she looked up towards the building.

"Hmm… I wondered will I always be here? Oh it's still early I'll go to the fountain!"

---

"Hay… I will great now!" the girl said cheerfully as she outstretched her arms towards the sky. "Oh I almost forgot! Here birdies have some breadcrumbs…" the brunette smiled as she threw the the crumbs on the ground.

While feeding, she couldn't help but felt sad, "It's a year now… since I met Mr. Birdie here…" the brunette said in sad tone when...

-ring-ring-

"Moshi-moshi… Ka-chan… eh what ! You want me to go to Namimori West Hotel! Ok… I got it I'm on my way!" she said worried at her mother.

'Ka-chan… hope you're ok…"

---

"It's done…" the brunette's mother smirked as she turned around. "Reborn-san with this I'm sure my Tsu-chan will be happy with your surprise.

The man whom her mother talk to smirk as he took off his black fedora hat taking a sip of his coffee, he looked at the window and said, "I'm sure Timoteo will be happy…"

---

At the hotel…

Tsuna entered the hotel looking her mother, "Tsuna-chan! Good right on time!" a girl with light brown hair said smiling as she hugged the brunette. "K-Kyoko-chan! Why are you here? I thought you're on a meeting with your clients?" the brunette asked and the light brown-haired girl giggled.

" TSUNA-CHAN! CAN YOU GIVE AN EXPLANATION! WHY KEEP IT IN A SECRET! YOUOULD HAVE TOLD US THAT YOU'RE THE PERSON WHO CALLED US!" another girl appeared this she has reddish brown hair.

"Haru-chan! You're also here? ... and me!?""

"Hai desu! Remember that I'm Wedding Bell's tie up when it comes to wedding gowns!" the girl, named Haru said smiling.

"Sawada… seriously you could have told us earlier. We have a hard time trying figure what you like…"

"Eh?"

"Hana, please it's really ok Tsuna-chan seriously hehehe"

Tsuna was now getting more and more confused as she saw how weird her friends were acting.

"Kyoko…" Hana looked at the girl.

"Wait…. W-what's g-going on!!!" Tsuna said with her eyes swirling already from all the confusion.

"EH?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH 'What's going on…' YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED… RIGHT?" the three girls said to the brunette…

"EH…….." Tsuna blinked when suddenly…

"Hi!!!!!!

---

P:That's part one desu!

Sorry for the late upload hahaha I was really busy... anyways Happy Valentines and Kong Xi Fa Chai! Kong Xi Kong Xi!! Happy Chinese New Year! Wish you all Prosperity and Good Health desu! Shinnen Omedetou Gozaimasu!

(because Chinese New Year is also February 14 desu!)


End file.
